dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Diro Yat (New Earth)
Diro would not see or hear from his son again until Mongul invaded and conquered Daxam, then summoned the Sinestro Corps to the planet with the intention of seizing leadership of the corps in Sinestro's absence and using them to begin his new campaign of terror against the rest of the universe, dispatching them to hunt down and enslave any remaining free Daxamites to serve as his work force. Diro would send his wife off in Tessog's old ship to hopefully find Sodam and bring him back to help them in their darkest hour; although he was surprised at seeing Sodam which later suggests that he hadn't expected his wife to succeed and probably just wanted to "spare" her the horror of dying by alien hands. He along with many of his people later took refuge in a cave by some cliffs while hiding from a Sinestro Corps hunting party led by Arkillo. Diro, believing all was lost, chose to lead his people to commit suicide by throwing themselves over the cliffs rather than live under Sinestro Corps control, or even actually putting up a fight. Fortunately, Sodam and Arisia Rrab arrived in time to defeating the hunting party and stopping the Daxamites from killing themselves, but sadly some had already jumped under Diro's guidance. Upon seeing his son Diro he foolishly believed that they would be able to "mend the fences" later when all was said and done while completely underestimating how much Sodam truly hated him for murdering Tessog and taking away his childhood, in which his son went so far as to carry him upside down and hang him over the cliffs long enough to see all the Daxamites he had led to their untimely deaths out of cowardice. Diro became one of the many Daxamites who received superpowers when Sodam Yat used the Ion power to turn Daxam's red sun yellow, seemingly sacrificing himself in the process. When the Daxamites began panicking in response to all the strange new powers they had acquired, and Arisia went about the process of calming them down and helping them through it, Diro was quite vocal in his dislike for Arisia, believing that thanks to his son's sacrifice the Daxamites had the power to retake their planet and seek revenge against Mongul and the Sinestro Corps without her help. Fortunately, despite Diro's bigotry and anger Arisia managed to convince the Daxamites that the only way to defeat the Sinestro Corps was to master their powers and work together as an underground resistance corps, as opposed to charging headfirst into battle fueled by anger and hate alone. Under Arisia's leadership the Daxamites drove off Mongul and the Sinestro Corps and retook Daxam. Diro then began supervising the disposal of the bodies of the Sinestro Corps soldiers they had killed, shocking and repulsing Arisia when she caught him ordering a man to toss a still living Sinestro Corpsman into a burning pile of corpses. Diro then made it painfully clear that despite all that Arisia had done for him and his people, despite his son's words concerning how the Green Lanterns fought to protect all the people of the universe and his ultimate sacrifice, he still viewed all alien life as a blight to Daxam and wanted Arisia off his planet immediately while pretty confident that now that they had powers they wouldn't need anyone's assistance ever again. Arisia then bid farewell to the racist senator with a power ring-empowered punch to the face powerful enough to make his nose and lips bleed. After Sodam was purged out of Daxam's red sun by Krona and causing many Daxamites fatalities from losing their powers, Diro led the rest of Daxam society in a hunt for his own son in order to throw him back into the sun and regaining their powers; however, Sodam escaped with several followers to another planet. | Powers = (formerly) '''Daxamite Physiology: Daxamites possess various abilities when in a solar system with a yellow sun, similar to Kryptonians. *'Longevity' *'Light Gravity Augmentation': Like Kryptonians, born on a giant world with a heavy gravity, Daxamite muscles automatically become super-strong in Earth's light gravity. From this source, they can also acquires super-strength, super-breath, super-speed and flying. **''' Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** '''Superhuman Breath ** Superhuman Stamina ** Flight: Daxamites can fly at speeds almost uncomprehendable to an ordinary human being. * Solar Radiation Absorption: Born under the influence of Daxam's red sun, the ultra solar rays of Earth's yellow sun can super-energize their brain and five senses to give them other, non-muscular, super-powers, such as super-senses and mental powers, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, super-hearing, super-memory and super-calculations. *'Invulnerability:' Also, yellow-sun rays, which only tan Earth people's skin, harden Daxamiteskin like steel. Neither radium rays, nor lightning, nor fire can harm them, making him virtually invulnerable. * Superhuman Senses ** Acute Hearing ** Telescopic Vision ** Microscopic Vision ** X-ray Vision: **''' Heat Vision''' | Abilities = Leadership | Strength = | Weaknesses =* Lead: Unlike Kryptonians, whose super-powers are driven from them by the radioactive remnants of their home world, a Daxamite's major weakness is his vulnerability to common element lead. * Xenophobia: Like most other Daxamites Diro Yat is extremely bigoted against all other forms of sentient life. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Leadership Category:Leaders Category:Senators